


wahoo!

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: It's drunk and hazy.I whine and whine"DON'T LEAVE ME!"





	wahoo!

**Author's Note:**

> yuan... i really dont like my face red. this a tribute to one of my friends of 2 years.

"I love you... yet you're so cold. Where's that pink at, Gumi?"  
  
Hands travel from an exposed neck, slick skin, and animalistic urges. You who can fit in the mature scale but become loose, prone to blushing and speaking little. Words make an impact, depending on the lips they leave. Dominance is key in this relationship, love is a word that can be taught to the duo later on. Spinning like spiders in silk, we want each other to heal our wounded hearts.  
  
"...Shut up."  
  
A warm face and even hotter body, exposed and set on cloth. Characteristic feline grin, not for mocking but to pretend there isn't a real smile. Gumi is akin to frozen objects, melting so easily once the heat comes forth. But still standing, she too wears wounds. They are not visible to the rude public, they're just women in love and who don't know what that fantasy love is. Our nature for love may be viewed as pure or sin, our actions and bodies tell the way.  
  
"You're so mean." We can sing about our natures and how they differ. What crafts our nature? What drives us to cling to people who we know are either good or bad for us? Grasping for a sense of want, belonging; scarred arms are to do. No one chooses those they hate, yet we have things called opposites attract. Wow, amazing, right?  
  
"Says the one- ah."  
  
A bite to the shoulder, slick skin and strong bone. Luka enjoys her one hobby that comes out when she's around Gumi, which is watching that girl fall to pieces. Isn't it refreshing to see someone so cold, calculated to turn into a beggar? Lest that be sexual or craving for a different taste, it must give the latter freedom to see such a facade.  
  
"One day, I'll braid your hair and play with it endlessly. You act as if you're cool, but you enjoy being fragile, don't you?" Low and threatening, allow it to sink in.  
  
"N-ngh..." Her face is flushed, sweating more at words and thoughts. For when we lay bare, we become uncomfortable with being exposed. The ones who are real and those fake, we all hate having our inside thoughts being told straight to our faces. Sometimes we want to indulge in hanging out, hair touched and our touched starved needs go away. But the ones we want, they're so far.  
  
"I missed you, Gumi." Luka traces meaningless patterns across Gumi's ribcage, taking pleasure in seeing twists and shives, shudders, all of it. Some love the concept of having a lover, others enjoy the other half to themselves. It feels so good, warm skin giving out compared to a cold phone and unable to do any actions.  
  
"M... M-me... ngh..." This is pleasing, to the one who shakes under another. She who is too in love but hides behind being 'cool', gone from her human heartstrings. Trails of compliments from words and text, god do they relight that human inside.  
  
"D-don't... d-don't stop..."  
  
People crack easily, they give away. When the air is right and the friendship is tight, our walls crumble and we come together. Building a stronger bond and stronger walls, learning that we do not have to be alone at all times in order to become who we want to be. This life is a choice, mope over this and that or be glad for small things.  
  
"And what if I do stop, huh? What are you going to do?"  
  
"...C-can't say."  
  
Luka finds it pleasurable, the moment Gumi raises her hips when bubblegum strands tickle her face. Evergreen pupils full of want, as well looking forward to the future. Nervous yet trying to keep her cool, it must hurt being a 'cool girl' huh.  
  
"Why's that, Gumi?" She likes seeing chills appear on that adorable face.  
  
"Y...You'd enjoy it..."  
  
Laid bare from eyes, stripped of everything and only flesh to spare. Molten orchid on her shoulder, easy to hide.  
  
"Anything you do to me, I'll love. It's from you, Gumi. You know how much I love you."  
  
That stunned expression gets Megurine every time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta read


End file.
